Maximum Ride: The Forgotten Member
by StellaJade
Summary: We all know about Maximum Ride and the flock. What if there was another member? What if James Patterson changed the real story into something HE preferred? We'll find out in Maximum Ride: The Forgotten Member! (I know this is a worn out topic but oh well.) (This is my first fanfic so please don't hate on me)
1. Prologue

_Hi guys, I just wanted to say, thanks for trying out my story. Please review it and be completely honest! Even if it's something that you don't like, just review! Thanks._

PROLOGUE

Okay, so I bet you think you know everything about Max and the flock because you read all of James' books huh? The flock only has six members right? Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel? Well, that's where you're wrong. What you don't know is that there is an seventh, forgotten member of the flock, that he just so happened to forget about in his stories. Me. Storm.

I'm the one that guides the flock, knows the flock, can distinctly tell you every single detail of each and every flock member. I have a brother and a not so secret admirer. I take care of the flock while Max sweet talks my brother. Yes, you guessed it, Fang. I have beautiful wings that are purple near the shoulders and turn blue near the middle before turning midnight black on the bottoms with white tips.

Now is the time I tell you about the other members and what they REALLY look like.

Iggy. Yes, he is still blind. He still has creamy wings, not as light as Angel's but not darker than Gazzy's. But he thinks he has a secret crush.

Nudge. She is quite attractive but talks too much when she's nervous. She always seems to side with Iggy who sides with me.

Gasman. Still really bad when he let's one rip but not as bad as JP let's one believe. His wings are creamy color, but darker than Iggy's.

Angel. The name isn't true. Not one member of the flock thinks that Angel is an angel. I think we only call her Angel to describe her wings, so white that it's almost blinding.

Fang. If I weren't his sister I would called him hot, but... I have to admit he is attractive. I don't blame Max for staring at him constantly. Midnight wings that could easily blend in with the night sky, if it weren't so full of stars.

Max. If I hated her guts I would say her wings are the color of puke, but I don't, so, what they really are is exactly like a hawks. Brown on the shoulders and in the middle, and the white all the way down. She's shorter than me but she still seems to get Fang's attention. I know that if I were Fang I would have a permanent crick in the neck from looking down at her. Jeez.

Now that you know how things really go, let's continue to the important stuff...


	2. Chapter 1

_Remember to review and be completely honest! I appreciate the readers!_

CHAPTER 1

"Of course we just so happen to find food and I smell rat poison on it." I said.

"Just our luck." mumbled Iggy who was trying his best not to topple over trash cans. This was the first time in awhile that I had smelled any food that was salvageable and once I flew down to it someone HAD to have sprayed even the smallest bit of rat poison on it.

I heard a sigh and saw that Iggy was looking at me again. Oh, something else that you probably don't know. Iggy isn't necessarily blind... when it comes to me that is. He can actually see me and I swear sometimes it get's creepy. Probably because he stares at me 24/7...

"Uh, Iggy? Quit it. I'm flattered that you can see me but that feeling is being contradicted by the fact that you stare at me. All. The. Time." I said. That caused chuckles from everybody. Except Iggy of course who was almost as red as a robin's chest. Glancing over at Max I almost gagged. Wait scratch that, I do a double take and _then_ I almost gagged. That _look_ that she gives my _brother_ god! There are kids present, stop trying to make me give them "The Talk"!

"Max, I don't care how hot Fang is, stop looking at him like that!"I "whispered" in her ear. As you can tell I'm pretty much the boss around her when it comes to expressing our emotions. Now that there was a robins red club starting I stopped pointing out the obvious and went on to finding more food. I just realized that I forgot to tell you something kinda important. Like the fact that I can smell where anything is as long as I can picture it in my mind. When I figured out my gift I didn't tell anybody because I just knew that they would call me something witty... and they did. Over, and over, and over again. I can't wait to get revenge.

Thinking about revenge makes me think about Iggy, which makes me think about how much he _adores _me, which makes my heart throb. Why can't I find someone to love? Why can't love be as easy as Max and Fang's? Covering those thoughts with a mental blanket, I start concentrating on picturing food. Which is difficult because I keep thinking about not having rat poison on them. Thinking about any conflicting thing always messes up my searches. Like this time when I thought about nothing being wrong with the food and it ends up having rat poison in it.

Why can't things be easier? Our lives suck. Why did people have to mess with us? I bet our DNA was perfectly fine without avian DNA moving in!

"_I don't know why, Storm. Why don't you just focus on finding food okay? I can fight off other thoughts if you want me to." _Angel asked in a pleasant voice. I turned around to find her solemnly looking at me. With a sigh I started thinking about food.

After about fifteen minutes Fang touched my shoulder gently so that I don't high-five him, with a fist, in the face.

"Storm, I don't think this is a good spot, do you want to go higher?" Thinking for a minute I realized that I didn't know how much time had passed and that my back was kind of stiff. I nodded and stood up, using him for support.

Stretching out my wings I curled my back just like a cat and jump-flapped onto the roof of the building, landing softly not making any noise. And leaving Iggy whirling around trying to find me. Stifling a laugh, I concentrated again, focusing my thoughts on looking for enough food to feed the whole flock. But instead I find myself looking at a man. Someone that has been staring at us the whole time.


	3. Chapter 2

_Remember to review! I appreciate all of the "views" and reviews!_

CHAPTER 2

"Um, guys..." I started in a wary tone. Fang looked sharply up from staring at Max (ew), sensing my unmistakable, shit-there-is-a-something-slash-someone-that-we-should-worry-about, flew up so that he was hovering right next to me. Max, being her completely and utterly jealous self wanted to see what was happening and once she saw the man she decided that she would show off and jump into fighting stance. Jeez Max, he's my brother, not his crush... The man backed away with his hands slightly raised in the universal surrender. "Max. Max! MAX! Come down and stay here. If you see things starting to get bad try and jump in. Got that? Good" I said as she detected the annoyance in my tone (You see how little ol' James made it seem that Max was the leader? She wasn't. At least... not at first).

As she gently sat down I could see how much she resented me, I don't know why, I guess I always knew but when I looked at her it surprised me. Right after I recognized it though, it disappeared. Shaking the thought from my head I jump-flapped off of the roof and continued on to talk to the man. He seemed slightly scared but he was succeeding at hiding how scared he was. I could tell though, that he didn't mean any harm. I watched in complete amazement as a smile crept over his face and I instantly knew that what I saw on his face wasn't real fear; it was fake because he wanted me to come as close as I could. Once I saw that grin though, I stopped and went into a lazy fighting stance. I had to be ready for anything.

I soon tensed. I bet you would too if someone you just happened to catch staring at you stretch out there wings. When I say "stretched out there wings" I mean, stretching out these freaking humongous feathered addition to his pretty normal body. At about this time I was about ready to jump up and get the hell out of here but he held up a hand like I was a freaking tiger and said,

"It's okay, you don't need to be afraid. I'm one of you." I barely overheard Fang say to Max,

"Could have been saying, nice kitty, nice kitty, it's okay kitty." and I almost burst out laughing right in front of this creepy man. I understood though that by now I was pretty freaked out and I could imagine how freaked out the rest of the flock might be. This guy wasn't Jeb or a whitecoat that I remembered and he wasn't an Eraser as far as I could tell. There is only one thing that I can do now and I'm not gonna like it.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Who are you?" I asked, the right side of my body leaning towards him, while the left side is still ready to run back and lift up.  
"I'm not as dangerous as you expect me to be so calm down and then we'll talk." He said turning and looking around. Obviously waiting for me to get out of my stance. Instead I walked over to the group and conferred with them. Well, not all of them. Basically I just talked with Fang, but Max just loves to butt in.  
"I think we should go after him." Max said. Okay, that's the last time you are going to talk during my talks with Fang. Acting like she hadn't said a word, I continued my conversation with Fang.  
"So Fang I think we should see what this guy does. I don't think he'll be all that dangerous-" I start only able to get a sentence and a half out before somebody blurted out.  
"But what if he is dangerous? What if he hurts you or the rest of the flock? Will you be able to cope if something bad happens to Angel? Or Fang?" She asked slightly tearing up at Fang's name. What did I tell you? She's a softy...  
"That's why I'm the only one going out there while you guys stay here. Don't I ever find you when you get lost?" Referring back to when we escaped the School and I had to cause a distraction. And when I had to distract Jeb when he went berserk (didn't see that coming huh?) and save the rest of the flock from his knife-wielding-flailing hand. Sure I was hurt. Sure we were separated. Sure I thought that I would never find them; but I did. I found them every time that we were apart. And every time that we were apart Max was almost falling to pieces and Fang was her tape. I can't believe he likes her, ANYWAYS...  
"Okay.." Mumble Max warily.  
"Are you sure Storm?" Fang asked me again, which of course got on my nerves. We are so much more alike than we both thought aren't we? I heard Fang say.  
"Yeah I guess we are," I started and after a few minutes of looking at confused flock members I said, "Wait.. You did say something right?"  
"No, but I was just thinking about how we are so much alike, you know, because I saw how annoyed you were with me asking if you're sure." Holy crap. I can hear some of Fangs thoughts. Then after a few minutes I thought. Ew I can hear some of Fangs thoughts! Embarrassed, I continued on to talk to the strange man.  
"You done? Great, now, let me introduce myself, I, am James." Okay, back it up. Just pause this part for a minute. Yes, me and the flock have already known James he was one of the people in the cages. He was about, let's say, fifteen? Yeah, sure fifteen. He was abducted. Don't ask me how I know these information about him. Trust me, you don't want to see me when I do think about those things. Remember my ability? Yeah you don't want a fourteen year old trying to fly off to the building that you were trying to escape from your whole life. This guy ended up just disappearing. Poof. Like that we didn't see him anymore. I always assumed he... It doesn't matter. Whatever happened to him was either 1) he died - which I guess we just ruled out- 2) he joined forces with the School, or 3) he just happened to be let go and just flew away through the front freaking door.  
Considering that the chances of him just being able to walk out are slim, I think we are only left with option 2. Assume that he's with the School. Well Mr. Patterson, I guess your in for a big surprise aren't ya?


	5. Chapter 4

**"I think you know who I am," He started, "and I bet you think I work for the School." Shivers creep down my spine as I think about how I was just thinking the exact same thing.  
"Yes, you were the boy in the cage next to me... How did you get out?"  
"The same way you got out, Jeb." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding but after a minute I gasped. How does he know that Jeb got us out?  
"I know about your 'miraculous' escape from the School," He took a deep breath, "because I was really the one that got you out. Jeb saved me first and then promised he'd let me live with him if I got you seven. Of course I saved you and he met you there." Astonished I staggered, right before blacking out I saw him catch me, supporting my head and holding me up. I faintly heard him yell to the flock telling them that it was okay.  
"Nobody. Nobody, but me reassures my flock while I'm here passing out!" I tried to yell, only letting out a whisper.**

"Storm. Storm? STORM WAKE UP!" I heard a male voice yell. Trying to prop myself up to see who it was made me bump into him. Briefly our lips touched and he snapped his eyes open. Ready to slap him right on the cheek when he pulled back and said,  
"Sorry Storm, I-I didn't mean to be right over you! I was just worried..." As he was trailing off I could finally tell who it was. Iggy. Blushing I stood up and looked around. Then with a sigh of relief I slumped. Fang? Can you hear me? I reached out, trying to broadcast my thoughts like I read in the science fiction books I used to read when Jeb was still with us.  
"Uh, Storm? I can hear you over here. I think everyone can hear you" I heard Gazzy say. Okay then. I can talk to everyone via mindphone... Now I know what face-palming is for. Focusing my thoughts on talking to Fang and only Fang I concentrated. Fang, are you the only one that can here me? After a few minutes, which I assumed Fang was trying to figure out how I talked to him I heard his voice in my mind.

Apparently so. What do you want? He answered. Relieved that we could do this on command I told him everything that I wanted to say. I never get to do that either! I usually hold some thoughts back because I don't want Max to hear.

So you want you and I to look for James and Max to look after the flock? Are you sure this will - never mind. Nodding I took off leaving him to quickly explain to the flock. Quickly being the key word that he obviously missed. Hearing clips of his thoughts I gave him a mental evil eye. Trust me. Ew.

After talking to Max for about fifteen minutes telling her what to do and telling her goodbye, my emo-butterfly brother and I went out to talk to James. You go sink into the shadows. Stay close, but not too close got it? Shortly after, I see him disappear. Wow this new ability is useful! Me and Fang are pretty much shadow twins. We can literally sink into shadows, becoming a almost vapor like substance. It's pretty epic if I do say so myself. The only bad thing is that we become irrational in that state; our emotions are heightened. Believe me, when you are in need of a little bit of revenge, in that state you want to freaking kill that person, eat their limbs and make a nice eagle feather necklace.

"So, are you done talking to 'the flock?'" James asked in a slightly annoyed voice. I completely relaxed and let him talk to me but I swear if he makes one move that threatens me I will sock him in the face and Fang will leap out of the shadows.

"Yes, James I'm done. Now, are you going to tell me why and how you're here?"

"You don't really think it's that easy right? In fact, you know it isn't that easy." James said with a grin. Not unlike Fang's if I might add.

"Well you could either 1) just answer the freaking questions or 2) Get hurt. And when I say hurt I mean, broken arms, legs, and wings." He took a step towards me. Challenging me, that's the que. Fang. Come on, time to party. I sprang into the air and dashed off into a direction. I was really sure which direction I was going, left, right, up, down. Hopefully not down. My midnight purple wings were almost invisible against the pitch black night. Everyone at some point wished they were different. Well us, we wished we were normal but right now, I was glad I had my wings. They showed my personality. Dark and spunky. I landed quietly on a building a block away. I watched with my raptor vision as Fang flashed in front of James, said his name then flashed behind him. You see, me and Fang have another skill. Flashing. Flashing is when we just disappear and reappear somewhere else. Fang wrapped his arm in front of James neck in a hold that could easily snap it. I flashed to James and Fang and overheard Fang say,

"You son of a bitch. Nobody messes with my sister. Nobody. If you threaten her one more time I will snap every bone in your body but one. Then and only then will I relieve you from your pain by snapping the last one. The one in your neck."

"Fang. I appreciate the sincerity. I like the idea. How about, everytime James doesn't tell us the answers to our questions one bone will break?" Yes. All of you Maximum Ride lovers knows Max's "flock" as the clean fighters. They punch and kick but rarely kill someone living, well, it's not true. At least me and Fang go for the kill. We rarely torchure because there is rarely someone to torchure. "So James would like to tell me just how you are alive and here?"

"No." He said his voice showing no sign of wavering.

"Fang." I nodded and cringed a little as Fang broke all of the bones in his left hand. Nothing too serious. Unless you know, he was left handed.

"I still wont tell you anything." He said trying to keep his voice steady. I cringed as Fang broke his other hand. I nodded to Fang and he went for his wings.

"No! Jeb helped me out! He helped me first, he needed my help to get you guys out and I did it. It was the least I could do he saved my life!" I looked at Fang and he slowly removed his hands from James' wings. Of course he was telling the truth. No one knew Jeb's name until we were a safe distance from the school.

"Did he save anyone else?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. If Jeb had freaked out on us, he must have freaked out on these kids too. Leaving them with themselves.

"No." He answered.


	6. Chapter 5

Fang, do you think he's lying? I asked with a strong thought-voice.  
No, he must be telling the truth. Wings are more important than secrets.  
"James, I believe you. Would you like to join the flock?" I asked.  
"Sh-sure if I won't be a burden. My hand will take a bit to heal. I won't be able to fight much until then." He seemed pretty nice and truthful. He does seem to be a pretty good edition, what with his nice build, the way his eye's glint in the moonlight. His sharp, navy blue wings that look, well, fast.  
Storm... I heard Fang think-say. Blushing, I turned away and pounced into the air. When I hit the peak of the jump I flashed higher up and stretched out my wings a flew up until I couldn't see them. Then I flashed as far as I possibly could. I felt a little disoriented when I stopped and before I knew it I couldn't move my wings.

Iggy's POV

I don't know what happened but I found myself running in a random direction. I don't know why, but I NEED to get wherever I'm going! Then I stopped. What the hell is going on?! All of a sudden I stuck out my arms and felt something fall into them. Boy was this lump feathery. Feathery, AND I could see it.  
"Storm! Are you okay?!"  
"No Ig. I'm not okay." She said clearly trying to keep her cool.  
"Well what happened? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" I freaked out searching her for any bruises. Unexpectedly she ducked into my shoulder and said,  
"Iggy. It was so awful! I-I don't know- I have NO clue what happened! I was flash flying and all of a sudden my wings went limp and I couldn't move them." Then she burst into tears. Of course I had never heard Storm stutter, or cry for that matter. I was paralyzed and then I heard Fang voice in my head,  
Well, comfort her you idiot or I will! I did what he said, mumbling about things being okay and whatnot. Most of this stuff I saw in movies during the gushy parts. I heard footsteps and told Storm that Fang arrived Fang. Why did this guy have to ruin my moment with Storm?

Storm's POV

"Storm are you okay? I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. You forgot to shield your mind or something and I wanted to remind you." And James was looking at you funny. I blushed again and I almost jumped up and took off until I remembered.

Fang. My wings gave out and I don't know what happened. I was flash flying and I just collapsed in the air. I said right when Iggy started giving Fang the evil eye and Fang, knowing that he can't see what he's doing decides to show one of his rare grins. There just rediculus boys, always trying to do something to annoy the other. I started to stretched out my wings only to gasp with pain. Iggy spun around recognizing the sound, and Fang looked at me with concern in his eyes. I tried again. Same exact pain. Trying one last time I focused on where it caim from. I hold back the gasp but I couldn't not with the mix of pain and astonsihment. The pain come from all over my wings, like someone shot a bullet into every single feather. I tried to take a peak at my wings but being unable to stretch them out enough I couldn't see even a feather-hair.

"Fang-" Iggy slumped, "-or Iggy, it doesn't really matter just someone look at my wings before I assume that their not there anymore!" Fang pushed Iggy towards me so that he ran right into my chest. I glared at Fang with one of his own original death glares and spun around. Iggy silently examined my wings touching them ever so softly. I relaxed and let him weave his fingers through each feather. I sighed and shuddered, which caused a "Get a room!" from Fang. I blushed and immediately turned around. Which caused me to come dangerously close to kissing Iggy. We both held our breathe as we waited for the other to turn around. A few minutes later he exhaled and I did the same. Well look at me, rough, tough, dramatic me. Breathless because a guy that I'd known my entire freaking life knew how to make me shudder. A few seconds passed and Iggy and I were still in our trance when Iggy finally spoke. Still looking in my eyes he said,

"I didn't find anything wrong. Your wings are perfect. Perfect color, perfect texture, perfect weight, perfectly proportioned. I couldn't find a thing wrong with them. If you ask me, they're are the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I took a deep breathe and waited for him to say more. When he didn't I responded,

"Well, Iggy, what tops the list?"

"You." Another couple minutes passed and we still looked contently into each others eyes. I gasped when it dawned on me. Iggy, even though I am the only person he can see, doesn't only think I'm beautiful, he thinks my wings are perfectly sculptured. He could say that about any other avian or avian-hybrid, but he says it about me. That's when my eyes opened truly to what I like about Iggy and I smiled, high off of what I was about to say.

"Iggy, you are absolutely, the best guy I have ever met and ever loved."


	7. Chapter 6

The morning after the past events was awkward. They knew what happened between me and Iggy because Angel told them (hence the Angel-only-used-to-describe-wing-color thing). But nobody knew about my falling because after the whole Iggy thing we were all thinking of that. Only when James arrived did I think about it but only for a split second. Well, you guys probably think something spicy happened after I told Iggy I loved him. Nothing did happen I promise you absolutely nothing. If you want I could tell you what happened word for word. Okay so right now I just told Iggy I love him...

I looked into his pale blue eyes and watched as his face brightened slowly. I could see the smile in his eyes and how bright the blue irises look, captured in the smile. For Fang, this was the last straw. He literally pulled us apart and asked what the hell was going on. I looked away and blushed.

Come on Storm, really? Iggy? Now? Why?!

Well, Fang, now it's your turn to be annoyed by love.

Do you really feel that strongly about me and Max? I didn't answer him just to get him more antsy. Who knows I might get lucky and he'll leave her. I was once again going to fly off but feeling the sharp pain I hissed and screamed,

"How in the hell am I supposed to get back?! We must be at least two miles from wherever we left the flock!" Fang ran over to where I was kicking dents into houses and wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms down. I struggled for a bit and then just fell limp.

"We could just wa-" Iggy started and stopped once I cast him the evil eye.

"I don't do walking." How could things go from love to small hate so fast?

"Oooooor I could carry you will we fly?" He suggested holding his arms out. I smiled a small and quick smile and walked over to him. He picked me up and we flew together. The flock greader us discreetly and I saw Nudge give a quick glance at Angel. Oh god, Angel told them everything. I have to tell her not to do things like that! I inched away from Iggy and thought to him that we should stay apart to let the thought sink in for the flock. He nodded and that's pretty much how the rest of the day went. See? Nothing er, sexual happened. When we woke up this morning it was to Gazzy yelling that James was back. At first I freaked out but then I remembered the night before, and our deal. Being as cool as I possibly could act, I followed Gazzy to where James was.

"Why hello Storm! Nice rest?" He said, a little too happy for my mood. You see, I'm not a morning person, more of a "midnight flyer." I scowled at him and walked towards Fang sleepily.

"You know James, it would be better if just shut up and let Storm wake up before you torment her. Just a thought." Fang said noticing my annoyance. Wait, scratch that, not noticing exactly... I guess we have a mutual feeling. I saw James slump and I huffed. I guess it's time to go, James will just have to adjust to life with us.

I found out that my wings were fine so we've been flying for a really long time and I admit I was getting a little tired. I sent the message to Fang that we should go down and find a place to sit when I fell. Again. I tried to scream but the wind got caught in my throat. I just stopped and convinced myself that this was the end and then I hit the ground. Or, I thought I did but then I heard Iggy's voice.  
"Storm! What happened?! Why am I holding you?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I sighed with relief that I was caught instead of squished. I leaned on to him and felt the stinging behind my eyes. Oh god, I don't want to cry. Not now, not in front of the entire flock. I covered my eyes and tried to breathe deeply. He held me close and we tried to find a place to safely stay. When we found a small cave he said,  
"Here I'll just set you down and everything will be fine." I clung to him and leaned into his ear and whispered,  
"No, no, no, no please, please, stay with me." I was surprised at the urgency in my voice and he looked surprised too. He stopped trying to set me down and just held me while he sat in a corner in the cave. I slightly noticed him rocking me gently. I sat in his lap and he hummed to me, looking at my face and tracing my features with his finger. It felt so peaceful but it must have looked strange because when Nudge landed she became completely silent. I really didn't care though because I went through a drastic experience. I get to be cradled. She must have sat down because I couldn't hear her moving. Next, Angel and Gazzy came in followed by Fang with Max(from whom I heard a scowl) I just leaned in deeper and took a deep breath. Boy did Iggy smell good. After a while I assumed that I had scarred the children enough for one day so I got up and cleared my throat. Everybody looked up at me and I started.  
"Well, it seems that I can't fly until we find out why my wings aren't working." That caused some commotion and I realized that I never told them. I told them everything that happened and they asked some questions. I really wanted to prove to them that I was fine so I stretched out my wings. Or tried to stretch out my wings. I moved them a millimeter and I screamed out in aggony Iggy immediately stood up and smoothed out my feathers and it calmed down my nerves. When I calmed down completely I hear Fang in my mind,

STOP SCREAMING! MOTHER OF GOD STOP SCREAMING!

Woah Fang, calm down. I'm not screaming!

"S-Storm? You allowed James to come with us right?"

"Yes..." I answered,my stupid brain not registering where she was going with this.

"Well... Where is he?"


End file.
